


Le Cygne noir

by Lunasong365, sous_le_saule



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Historical References, Illustrated, Paris (City), Reign of Terror
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasong365/pseuds/Lunasong365, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sous_le_saule/pseuds/sous_le_saule
Summary: Pendant le Règne de la Terreur, à Paris, en 1793, Aziraphale et Crowley se retrouvent pris dans des événements qu’aucun d’eux n’aurait pu prévoir.





	Le Cygne noir

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Black Swan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072290) by [Lunasong365](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasong365/pseuds/Lunasong365). 



> Note originale de l’auteur :  
> En prédiction d’événements, un « cygne noir » est un événement s’écartant tellement de la norme qu’il est extrêmement difficile à prévoir.  
> L’auteur est très reconnaissant envers [catastrophiccourtesy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophiccourtesy/), pour son aide avec le français original et ses suggestions qui ont amélioré cette histoire.  
> Pour [sous_le_saule](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sous_le_saule/), qui m’a inspirée pour tout ce qui est français. Même si elle ne l’est pas :)
> 
> Note de la traductrice:  
> C'est à mon tour de traduire une fic de Luna! Celle-ci était toute désignée, d'abord parce qu'elle m'avait fait le grand plaisir de me l'offrir, ensuite parce qu'elle se passe en France et que la version originale était déjà truffée de mots et d'expressions dans la langue de Molière. La traduire s'est avéré aussi amusant qu'intéressant.  
> J'espère que vous aurez plaisir à la (re)découvrir en français.
> 
> Note de l'auteur:  
> Je suis très reconnaissant à sous-le-saule pour traduire ma fiction en français. C'était d'abord un cadeau pour elle et maintenant elle me la rend, encore mieux qu'avant. Sa oeuvre d'art est belle !

_Paris, fin octobre 1793_

 

« J’ai trouvé ce dîner délicieux », dit Crowley.

« En effet. » Aziraphale soupira d’aise. « D’autant plus que c’est moi qui l’ai payé, sans doute. »

Repus, les deux associés flânaient le long de la Seine, dont les ondulations scintillaient sous la lune décroissante. Les feuilles mortes rassemblées par la brise intermittente tourbillonnaient le long du chemin et s’amoncelaient au pied du muret bordant la berge, renforçant l’ambiance automnale faussement tranquille.

Ce n’était pas la plus paisible des époques qu’ait connues Paris, et ce soir ne faisait pas exception. Au loin, on entendait des cris assourdis, provenant certainement d’encore une de ces manifestations politiques. Les troubles étaient de mise avant même l’adoption de la Constitution et l’exécution de Louis XVI, la plus illustre victime de l’efficacité brutale de la guillotine. Le gouvernement récemment instauré était encore déchiré par des dissensions internes. Les décapitations constituaient des divertissements publics courants, et personne ne savait avec certitude quelle faction était au pouvoir en ce moment.

Crowley avait déjà reçu trois décorations pour ses actions présumées durant le Règne de la Terreur1. La plus récente concernait la sécularisation de Notre-Dame de Paris, désormais vouée au Culte de la Raison, le gouvernement français ayant officiellement réfuté l’existence d’une Divinité. Crowley, qui avait expérimenté d’assez près l’existence d’une Divinité, s’était contenté de secouer la tête et d’ajouter cette dernière félicitation à la pile.

 

      1[Sans compter sa médaille d’honneur pour les paroles de  _La Marseillaise_. Crowley avait par la suite entendu une foule de sans-culottes la chanter en rue et il avait failli vomir.]

 

L’immense cathédrale avait été désacralisée, mais elle dominait toujours la ville. Crowley et Aziraphale entamèrent la traversée du Pont au Double vers l’imposant monument. « Regarde », dit Aziraphale en agrippant le bras de Crowley. « Il y a des cygnes sur le fleuve. »

Sursautant à ce soudain contact, Crowley s’arrêta et dirigea son regard vers l’eau, là où Aziraphale se penchait déjà par-dessus la rembarde. «Ah oui », constata le démon. « Ce doit être les descendants des cygnes de la ménagerie qu’un roi précédent avait fait installer sur une île près d’ici. »

« Mais il y a un cygne noir », remarqua Aziraphale, enchanté. « Je ne savais pas qu’il y en avait en Europe. »

Crowley le rejoignit à la rembarde pour observer les oiseaux. « Ce n’est pas une race indigène », expliqua-t-il. « Ils sont originaires d’Australie. »

Aziraphale se rembrunit mais ajouta : « Il existe une expression à propos des cygnes noirs. Ils sont employés comme métaphore pour désigner des événements imprévus qui ont des conséquences majeures et qu’on explique rationnellement après coup, avec le recul. »

Ce fut au tour de Crowley de se rembrunir. « Ce n’est pas ça qui manque, dans le coin », marmonna-t-il, en tirant l’ange pour l’éloigner du parapet et le ramener sur le chemin de la cathédrale. Aziraphale regarda en arrière encore une fois, mais consentit à suivre son ami.

En franchissant la porte sud, Crowley sortit une bouteille de vin de dessous son manteau. Il fit un large sourire à Aziraphale et leva brièvement les yeux vers le sommet de la tour. « Ça te dit de m’accompagner ? »

Aziraphale savoura l’ironie du fait se trouver à l’intérieur d’une des plus importantes églises de la Chrétienté n’avait absolument aucun effet sur le démon. « Je sais qu’il y a 387 marches jusqu’en haut et je ne compte pas les grimper. » Il tendit la main. « Tu te joins à moi ? »

Ils se matérialisèrent sur la terrasse de la tour, à côté d’une gargouille particulièrement grotesque. Crowley lui donna une petite tape affectueuse. « Les gens et leur imagination », commenta-t-il. « Je trouve ironique que ces adorables animaux domestiques des Enfers décorent une église. Et maintenant, toute cette cathédrale est dédiée aux idéaux de Liberté, de Raison et de Vérité. S’il y a bien une vérité qui a été confirmée par cette Révolution apparemment interminable, c’est que les humains sont capables d’horreurs plus écœurantes que tout ce que quiconque En Bas pourrait concevoir. » Il ouvrit la bouteille et but une gorgée. 

« Mais ils sont aussi capables de miséricorde », fit remarquer Aziraphale. « Plus la situation est affreuse, plus il y a d’opportunités de rédemption. » Crowley jeta un regard sceptique à son ami et lui tendit la bouteille.

« C’est ineffable, tu vois », continua l’ange. « C’est une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis à Paris. Personne ne peut vraiment croire que proscrire l’Eglise va la détruire. A titre confidentiel », ajouta-t-il, « j’ai accueilli à la librairie plusieurs réunions de prêtres forcés d’abjurer leur foi. » Aziraphale but la moitié du vin, s’essuya la bouche, et remplit la bouteille à nouveau. Il contempla la ville en contrebas. « Elle est belle vue d’ici. »

[](http://imgur.com/JWDLFNf)

Art by sous_le_saule 

C’était la vérité. La lune était encore basse à l’est et, au-dessus de leurs têtes, la voie lactée brillait tel un chemin parsemé de mille étoiles qui traversait la voûte céleste. Les lampes à pétrole ponctuaient les rues, et çà et là une fenêtre illuminée indiquait que quelqu’un était encore éveillé. A conspirer ou à faire l’amour ? A Paris, on ne pouvait être sûr que d’une chose : que ce fût l’un ou l’autre, cela impliquait probablement de l’alcool.

Crowley fronça les sourcils et reprit la bouteille. « N’essaie pas de changer de sujet. Tu pourrais les faire tuer. Etre prêtre est interdit par la loi. »

Aziraphale secoua la tête. « Ce n’est pas moi qui les ferai tuer. Et je sais que ce n’est pas vraiment toi ou L’Enfer non plus. Ce sont les humains. Ils essaient d’inventer une religion supérieure, mais ça reste le produit du cerveau des gens. »

« Et les humains sont capables de certaines des actions les plus inhumaines. » Son homologue hocha la tête et porta la bouteille à ses lèvres.

« Et de certaines des contradictions les plus remarquables. » Aziraphale traversa la terrasse jusqu’au clocher. « Tu vois cette cloche ? Les révolutionnaires voulaient la dépendre et la fondre, mais je les ai convaincus de n’en rien faire. Les cloches de Notre-Dame ont des noms. Tu connais le nom de celle-ci ? »

Crowley examina la lourde cloche de treize tonnes. «Oui », répondit-il. «Emmanuel. Dieu est avec nous. »

 

****

 

Crowley s’éveilla langoureusement, s’étirant et bâillant, puis il se redressa dans un sursaut. Quelque chose manquait. Mais quoi ? Il se glissa hors du lit et écarta les tentures de la fenêtre, plissant les yeux à cause de la vive lumière de la mi-journée qui perçait le havre de pénombre de son appartement. Dans la rue, de nombreux hommes hurlaient les uns sur les autres, mais c’était la norme ces jours-ci. La sensation d’absence, tenace, était troublante. D’une pensée, il s’habilla et, cachant ses yeux derrière une paire de verres teintés, il descendit dans la rue pour s’enquérir des nouvelles du jour.

Le démon avait toujours été un observateur assidu de la nature humaine. Cela lui permettait d’effectuer son travail de façon diablement efficace et il pouvait ainsi retourner plus vite à ce qu’il aimait faire. Il faisait de son mieux pour donner l’impression de bien remplir ses fonctions, car être stationné sur Terre en tant qu’agent des Enfers était satanément plus enviable que l’autre alternative.

L’Enfer ne se préoccupait pas de la façon dont il obtenait ses résultats, aussi longtemps qu’il pouvait rendre compte de ceux-ci, et Crowley avait appris que les réactions humaines étaient relativement prédictibles. Il était capable de rédiger des rapports des mois à l’avance, et même si les événements ne se passaient pas exactement comme il l’avait prévu, ils n’en étaient pas très loin.

 _Mon ange, quittons Paris. C’est foutrement trop sanglant. Je ne fais pas vraiment quoi que ce soit ici, et toi non plus. Retournons à Londres… J’ai toujours cette_ _[propriété](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4007665)à Mayfair_   _et tu trouveras bien quelque chose…_

Aziraphale avait refusé.

Crowley réfléchissait à la conversation qu’il avait eue avec Aziraphale dans le clocher quelques soirs plus tôt. Merde _,_ l’ange était têtu. Il croyait qu’il faisait encore le bien ici à Paris alors qu’il était évident… il était évident… Putain de merde ! Ce qui était évident, c’était que l’ange était parti ! Crowley s’était tellement accoutumé à toujours pouvoir sentir son aura qu’il ne s’était pas immédiatement rendu compte de l’absence de celle-ci. Il se mit à courir vers le quartier dans lequel Aziraphale tenait sa librairie.

Crowley se rua dans la boutique par la porte ouverte. Il était habitué au désordre soigneusement organisé d’Aziraphale, mais au moins l’ange avait toujours utilisé des étagères ou fait des piles. La librairie était un vrai foutoir. Il y avait des livres éparpillés partout sur le sol, avec des pages arrachées et tachées d’empreintes boueuses. Crowley se pencha sur le carnage, cherchant un indice sur le sort de l’ange. Un passant remarqua sa présence dans la boutique.

« Il est parti », annonça l’homme, comme s’il jubilait de partager une information de notoriété publique. Il tira une grande bouffée de cigarette et ajouta : « Il cachait des membres du clergé dans le magasin et ils ont tous été arrêtés l’autre nuit. Je ne peux que deviner ce qui leur est arrivé ensuite. » L’homme fit le geste de se trancher le cou. « Szzzzzzt ! » Crowley chancela. Il avait envie de faire disparaître d’une gifle le sourire répugnant du visage de l’homme, mais il ne put que murmurer « Merci ». Hébété, il refit le chemin en sens inverse jusqu’à son appartement.

Si Aziraphale avait été désincorporé, c’eût été la première fois que Crowley ne s’en serait pas chargé, ce qu’il n’avait plus fait depuis au moins 800 ans. Ne pas être certain de ce qui s’était passé était déconcertant. Se retrouver seul sans la garantie constante que l’ange se trouvait quelque part était perturbant. Ne pas savoir ce qui se passerait ensuite était tout à fait terrifiant.

Il tituba jusqu’au porte-bouteilles et prit la première bouteille de vin qui lui tomba sous la main, ne se souciant pas de raffinements comme son exquise collection de verres en cristal. Le pâle vin blanc s’écoula dans sa gorge, brûlant son estomac et engourdissant le choc. Les humains. Que se passerait-il si un humain tuait un ange ? A sa connaissance, l’événement était sans précédent.

Il frissonna dans la fraîcheur de son appartement (bien sûr, que c’était à cause du froid !) et alluma le feu dans l’âtre. Il s’affala sur un fauteuil, la bouteille à la main, et fixa sombrement les flammes.

C’était un rappel de tout ce qu’il cherchait à éviter.

Quand Crowley était descendu flâner hors du Paradis, il avait cru améliorer son sort, mais il ne s’était pas vraiment senti chez lui en Enfer non plus. Il avait sauté sur l’occasion d’en partir, pas encore tout à fait conscient de sa plus grande faiblesse – son incapacité à rester seul. Après des années sur Terre d’une opposition parfois brutale, souvent sournoise, il avait développé une improbable alliance avec l’ange, son ennemi supposé devenu à présent son camarade. Lorsqu’il était avec Aziraphale, il ressentait une connexion avec quelque chose… Etait-ce un reste ténu de lien avec Dieu ? Ou juste le fait d’avoir un ami – quelqu’un qui vous comprenait mieux que quiconque sur Terre (ou en Enfer ou au Paradis – Crowley était passé par les trois). Même quand ils étaient physiquement éloignés, savoir que l’ange se trouvait quelque part était réconfortant.

Crowley but une longue gorgée et se recroquevilla sur le fauteuil, se cramponnant à la bouteille.

_L’ange a disparu._

Il n’était pas contre le fait de se mentir à lui-même. Il s’était souvent vanté à Aziraphale du plaisir que lui procurait le sommeil. Mais le vrai plaisir était d’échapper à la peur constante. Quand Crowley dormait, il n’avait pas peur d’être ramené de force aux Enfers. Il ne craignait plus de ne pas satisfaire à leurs exigences et à leurs quotas sans fin et souvent sans logique. Il ne s’inquiétait pas qu’un jour, sa façade de compétence soigneusement édifiée puisse s’effondrer. Et Aziraphale – eh bien, Aziraphale était toujours à ses côtés.

Du moins jusqu’à ce que le cauchemar commence.

 

_Crowley et Aziraphale grimpaient à une échelle, suffisamment haute pour voir tout Paris. « Regarde », commenta Aziraphale. « Tu vois comme c’est beau ? » Mais Crowley, au-dessus de lui, pouvait voir une foule de citoyens les rattraper. « Grimpe plus vite, Aziraphale ! » avait-il crié. Ils atteignirent le sommet de l’échelle, qui… ne menait nulle part. Crowley avait manifesté ses ailes, et Aziraphale avait fait de même, mais quelqu’un dans la foule attrapa la jambe d’Aziraphale avant qu’il puisse prendre son envol. Crowley avait plané, paralysé par le cauchemar, pendant qu’Aziraphale, maintenant transformé en cygne noir, se faisait tournoyer par le pied en cercles étourdissants jusqu’à ce qu’un homme au regard mauvais, fumant une cigarette, s’empare d’une hache et tranche le cou gracile du cygne._

 

Crowley s’éveilla en sueur et tituba vers la bassine dans le coin de la pièce, pris de haut-le-cœur. Il avait essayé de sauver Aziraphale ! Il l’avait mis en garde, il avait essayé de le convaincre de partir… Espèce d’ange stupide! Désespéré, il s’assit à son bureau, cacha son visage dans ses mains et renifla bruyamment. Seulement le contrecoup de sa nausée, se dit-il. Ressaisis-toi. Tu es un démon, pour l’amour de Di… de Sa… de n’importe qui ! Peut-être même de la Raison, puisque c’était ce que les humains choisissaient à présent de vénérer.

Il essuya son visage et son nez avec un mouchoir.  _La Raison._  La chose raisonnable à faire était d’accepter que l’ange soit parti et d’aller de l’avant. La voie illogique, celle de la Foi, de l’Espoir et de l’Amou… (il renifla à nouveau) serait de tenir bon et de croire que l’ange allait revenir.

 

**

 

Crowley aimait la ville au petit matin. Sa population était constituée presque entièrement de gens qui avaient un vrai travail, contrairement aux nobles et aux bourgeois. L’air était empli de parfums : l’odeur entêtante émanant des fours des pâtisseries et des boulangeries, celle de viande grillée, de café torréfié, ou d’une charrette de poissons frais destinés au marché aux poissons. Les rues étaient bondées d’habitants qui avaient un endroit où aller : le marché ou l’un des nombreux ateliers et usines situés près du centre de Paris.

Contrairement à son habitude, Crowley, qui aimait observer les gens, les ignora. Il était concentré sur le fait d’atteindre le fleuve.

Il rôda sur la Rive Gauche, à la recherche d’un signe, une chose qu’il désirait de tout son cœur soi-disant inexistant.

 

Le cygne noir était toujours là.

Par un miracle de la Grâce ou par une superstition occulte ; cela n’avait pas d’importance. Crowley ne demandait qu’à croire.

Il se tenait sur la rive, en équilibre sur une patte sombre, sa tête repliée sous une aile. En sentant la présence du démon, il leva la tête et, prudent, se mit à l’abri sur l’eau. Il secoua ses plumes et remua la queue, puis glissa sereinement à contre-courant avec les autres volatiles dérangés.

C’était un bon présage, et ce n’était pas Raisonnable du tout. Un sourire naquit puis s’élargit sur le visage de Crowley. Il éclata de rire. Il attrapa une servante à l’air maussade et l’entraîna dans un  _pas de deux_  impromptu. Il jeta quelques sous à un mendiant. Il acheta un bouquet de fleurs à un vendeur ambulant et, en faisant une révérence, le tendit à un conducteur de charrette surpris. Les passants jetaient des regards curieux à cet exubérant jeune homme aux lunettes noires.  

Ensuite, sifflant doucement pour lui-même, les mains dans les poches, il retourna en flânant à son appartement.

Crowley avait imaginé un plan ingénieux : il allait dormir pendant un siècle afin d’être sûr que, quand il se réveillerait, Aziraphale serait de retour.

Et quand il se réveillerait, ce ne serait certainement pas à Paris.

Une soudaine invasion de souris et d’araignées fit en sorte que le dernier étage de son immeuble londonien soit vacant et n’attende que lui.

Crowley s’installa à son bureau, ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit une liasse considérable de papier à en-tête des Enfers ainsi que son luxueux nouveau stylo à plume et son encrier. Il mâchonna pensivement son pouce pendant un moment, puis fit courir la plume sur le papier.

Il passa le reste de la journée à mettre au point une centaine d’années de rapports pour les Enfers, chaque prédiction plus extravagante que la précédente.2 Il plia les lettres et les scella avec de la cire, puis il inscrivit une date presque invisible sur chacune d’entre elles.

 

     2[Voir à la fin la liste partielle des événements du XIXème siècle dont Crowley s’attribua le mérite.]

 

D’un claquement de doigts, il transporta tout son mobilier chic à Londres. Il le suivit un instant plus tard. 

 

**

 

Crowley empila soigneusement sur son bureau les lettres dans l’ordre chronologique, pour s’assurer qu’elles seraient envoyées correctement. Puis, il jeta un dernier regard circulaire sur l’appartement avant d’aller se coucher.

_Il faudra vraiment que je refasse la décoration. Après tout, je suis Anglais maintenant. Mais cela peut attendre._

Il tapa sur sa montagne d’oreillers pour leur donner du gonflant et tira sur les couvertures pour se glisser en-dessous.

_Ah… bonne nuit… heu… non._

 

Fais de beaux rêves, démon.

 

***

 

Quelques événements du XIXème siècle dont Crowley s’attribua le mérite :

L’adoption de la Marseillaise comme hymne national français

Napoléon

Les pantalons pour hommes et le costume-cravate moderne

Le terme « position du missionnaire »

Un roman sur un monstre créé par l’Homme, qui fut le point de départ d’un nouveau genre de fiction

Le retour d’une danse collet monté appelée « gavotte »

Le fondement de l’idéologie du « Destin Manifeste »

Le mouvement des suffragettes

Un autre roman, à propos de l’interminable révolution politique en France, dans lequel meurent la plupart des personnages principaux

L’art impressionniste

Le remplacement par le charbon et le pétrole des énergies propres fournies par le vent et l’eau

Une certaine ouverture pour orchestre qui célèbre la défaite des Français à l’aide de vrais coups de canons

L’invention de la voiture sans chevaux

 

Le lecteur est invité à compléter cette liste avec ses propres idées !

**Author's Note:**

> Si tout ce que vous connaissez de la Révolution française est la date de 1789 et _Les Misérables,_ [voici](http://www.histoire-france.net/epoque/revolution-francaise) un site utile :  
> 


End file.
